jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Tonpetty
|ja_kanji = トンペティ |ja_romaji = |engname = |birthname = |namesake = Tom Petty (musician) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Tibetan |hair = White |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Ripple Master |affiliation = Tibet's Temple |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 32 The Medieval Ages Dark Knights' Murder Training Grounds Chapter 36 The Three from a Faraway Country (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 41 Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (3) |animedebut = Episode 6 Tomorrow's Courage Episode 7 Successor |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Osamu Saka (Game) Yoshisada Sakaguchi (Movie) Tamio Ōki (Anime) |voiceactor = Michael McConnohie (English Dub) }} : The character in this article is often referred to as "Tompeti" or "Tonpeti". is a minor ally featured in Phantom Blood. He is a Ripple master who trained William Anthonio Zeppeli and many others. Appearance Tonpetty is an older man of medium height and build. He has dark skin and eyes, prominent brow ridges with no eyebrows, pronounced frown lines, and bags under his eyes. He has a bald head, and a white chinstrap beard. His typical manner of dress includes a light-yellow monk's raiment with brown shoulder armor. He occasionally wear a piece of facial armor, resembling a hanbō. Personality Tonpetty is a wise, world-worn man who shows great concern for others. He warned Zeppeli about how his training would seal his fate, but was not forceful about it. Synopsis History Tonpetty is a Tibetan Ripple master who trained Dire and the then 25-year-old Zeppeli in the ways of the Ripple. He eventually revealed to Zeppeli that he would face a gruesome death if they continued. Nevertheless, Zeppeli decided to continue with his training and pursue the Stone Mask. When he found its location, Zeppeli wrote a letter to Tonpetty to ask for help in destroying it. Phantom Blood Tonpetty, accompanied by Dire and another student named Straizo, went to Windknights to help in the fight against Dio Brando. However, they did not meet with Jonathan Joestar and Robert E. O. Speedwagon until Zeppeli had died.Chapter 36: The Three from a Faraway Country (1) During the final battle between Jonathan and Dio, Dire was killed, but Tonpetty and Straizo still helped kill Dio's remaining Zombies. After the battle, he burned Dio's clothes as a way to erase his existence. Tonpetty was last seen at the docks together with the others to see Jonathan and Erina off for their honeymoon. Tonpetty's whereabouts after this are unknown, but it can be assumed the he died during the 50-year gap between Part I and II. Straizo became his successor. Abilities As a Ripple master, Tonpetty has trained multiple humans in the art of the Ripple. He is the only character shown to be able to predict the future of someone just by touching their hands, displaying a high level of skill. His students demonstrated multiple techniques as a result of their training with Tonpetty, including the ability to heal others. In Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Tonpetty appears as a playable character in some chapters, as well as Extra Mode on the PS2 title. As his appearance in PART I was minimal, his moveset and fighting stance were completely created for the game. His normal Ripple Special involves inflating his hand and striking the opponent (possibly a technique involving mechanics similar to that of the Zoom Punch) and Super Ripple Special where he fires off a barrage of strikes. Gallery Tonpetty_intro.png|Tonpetty's introduction Tonpetty_close2.png|Close up of Tonpetty Tonpetty_prophecy.png|Tonpety predicts Will A. Zeppeli's death 319980 249658058409990 252694505 n.jpg|Tonpetty as seen in the Phantom Blood film. Tonpetty_fighting_zombies.png|Tonpetty's only fighting panel Tonfight.png|Tonpetty's only fight (Anime) TibetMasters.png|Tonpetty with his apprentices References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Ripple Users Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate